Electronic devices are increasingly used and have become important tools in people's daily work and lives. To secure user information on the electronic device, a fingerprint recognition function may be provided in the electronic device when the electronic device is in use. An identity of the user may be authenticated when operations with high security requirements such as unlocking the device or electronic payment operations are performed on the electronic device.